There are a variety of instances of the unauthorized use of images. For example, to gather material for creation of so-called sock puppet accounts (on-line identities used for inappropriate purposes such as deception), scripts harvest images from real user's profiles. Other reasons for unauthorized use of images include cyber-bullying, impersonation, and the like. The unauthorized use of an image can cause harm to the innocent owner of the image.